


Don't get up, dude.

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (because of stuff acapulco does), Fighting, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Newt kicks fuck out of manfred bc he's a bastard man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: A while ago I started this from the prompt "newt kicks the shit out of Acapulco" and now I've finally finished it.Newt just. Kicks the fuck out of him, that's really all there is to it.





	Don't get up, dude.

So, here’s the thing;

 

Newt wasn’t an angry person. In fact, he was the opposite, he focused on the things he liked and tuned almost everything else out. Maybe it wasn’t the HEALTHIEST way to deal with things but, god, the world was already fucked up, he might as well try to enjoy it.

That being said... a lot of things tended to get on his nerves.

Not being listened to, people who ignore science, not being in control of a situation, but these were only a  _ mild  _ annoyance to him. He could forget about it and distract himself with the things that made him happy, and he’d be fine, eventually. He’d cool down.

 

And then, there were the things that really pissed him off.

 

For example, he and his kind-of-boyfriend were just sat down at a bar, having a good time, drinking, flirting, arguing, the usual.

The bar was pretty full, and the loud chatter of people around them almost drowned out what they were saying, but, Newt was okay with that. He was cool. 

 

And then, Newt heard a voice cut through the crowd, coming from the booth behind them.

 

“--’Mon, baby, you really gonna be this much of a prude all night?”

 

And that made Newt freeze.

 

Okay, maybe he’d misheard, or was misreading the situation, so as any rational person would do, he turned around to look at the man who spoke.

 

He looked...sleazy.

Which, was fine. Newt could handle sleaze. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had his arm around an uncomfortable looking woman, who was trying to shimmy away from him, but was trapped close to the wall next to her. 

If it wasn’t for the vice grip he had on her shoulder and the look of hunger in his eyes.-

 

“You really gonna dress like that and not expect to be hit on? C’mon, you’re practically  _ begging  _ for it.”

 

\--If it wasn’t for the fact that, this man was harassing a woman and that he had three, long _scratch_ marks, stretching down the length of one cheek, cutting through his pupil, and that he looked like a villain straight out of a cartoon.

 

Yes, Newt would’ve been able to handle a sleazy looking guy.

But this- This wasn’t just a sleazy looking man. 

 

“I know girls like you. Prancing around, acting like you’re fucking better than guys like me. Let me just take you home, baby girl.”

 

-This was a fucking disaster waiting to happen.

Newt had enough.

He gave Hermann a signal with his hand that said “Two seconds”, and stood up from the booth.

He made a Beeline to where the dude was sitting, and considered shouting to get his attention, but stopped when he realized that it might startle the woman, who already looked fairly scared.

“Hey, you.”

The man pulled his attention away from the girl, glaring at Newt, the ghost of a sick grin still on his face as he spoke.

“What'd Ya want, pal? We’re kinda busy here.”

“You gotta fucking stop harassing her, right now. She clearly isn’t interested in you so, leave her alone.”

The man’s teasing expression turned into an icy glare. He tipped his head back, cocky.

“Yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Listen, man, just fucking leave her alone. Get your hands off of her or I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” The man’s hand tightened on the girl’s shoulder, and she gave Newt a pleading look before her eyes darted back to the floor.

Newt didn’t hesitate, he grabbed the sleazeball by the lapels of his suit and pulled him out of the booth, the woman no longer cornered by him. 

Newt heard the gasps and shouts of other people at the bar, and some got the hint and asked the girl if she was okay.

Newt was glad that they were helping her, but he had another thought on his mind now.

 

* * *

  
  


 

The man’s body hit the ground with a thud, landing in a puddle in the ally out the back of the bar. 

“The fuck?! You fucking little piece of shit! Do you even  _ know  _ who I  _ am _ ?!” The man said, scrambling to get back up on his feet.

“Frankly, my dude, I don’t give a  _ shit _ .” Newt spat, and as the man raised himself to his knees, he shot his leg out and kicked the fucker right in the jaw.

The man yelped, and Newt could see blood spurt from his nose as he, once again, hit the concrete. Face down in a puddle.

“Fffff--Gah, you’re fucking-  _ Insane… _ ” The man said, between coughs.

“Do the right thing, dude, and don’t get up.”

The man glared at him, one hand cupping his broken nose, the other...Fishing in his pocket--

Newt heard a click and saw a glint of silver in the dark.

The man pulled himself to his feet, and charged towards him, knife pointed at Newt’s abdomen.

Newt braced himself for contact and shut his eyes tight.

 

_ WHACK! _

 

Newt heard a muffled “ _ OOF _ ” noise, and then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Hermann. Standing next to him, lowering the cane that he’d promptly swung down on the man’s head.

“I...I don’t like getting involved in altercations at the best of times but..” Hermann started, slightly out of breath. “I felt that he deserved that.”

Newt laughed, almost nervously, as he glanced towards the man that Hermann just whacked. He was out cold, probably concussed.

“Yeah.” He said, and landed a soft kick to the man’s chest.

 

“You know.,” Hermann remarked, as they started walking home. “I thought he kind of looked like you a little.”

“Me?” Newt said, offended. “Why?”

Hermann shrugged and hummed quietly.

“Similar features, I suppose.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not the one with a broken nose lying face down on concrete.”

“-And who do you have to thank for that?”

“Uh, my awesome fists?”

Hermann scoffed, and Newt patted him on the back gently.

“Nah, I know that you’re my knight in shining armour, babe.”

“Good. As long as we’re on the same page.”

  
  



End file.
